homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515-Book Beatings
SO: Nyarla awakens with a sudden sharp pain to the side of his head. CC: He gives a small hiss, everything jumping back into focus as he remembers where he probably is CC: "...hi" He's awkwardly backing himself against the wall of his recuperacoon -- sanguineOracle SO is leaning against the wall, with a rather large club in her hands. She drops it to the ground. "That's for headbutting my partner." -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is back in the archives, having been tired out from the fight -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC holds a hand to the side of his head currently throbbing in pain -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: The door to the bedroom Libby set up for the two of you is open. You can hear voices down the hall. CSO: "Cry about it some more." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG travels down to where he is hearing Libby's voice -- CCC: "I'm not gonna cry about it" CCC: "It's not like I didn't see that coming" CSO: The door is open to another bedroom, in it Nyarla is sitting in a recuperacoon with an eye that is quickly swelling shut. Libby is standing nearby, a rather wicked looking club at her feet. CSO: "Good. Take care that you don't ever strike my Partner again, or I'll do worse. An eye for an eye and all that." CGG: What. The? What. Is. Going. On. Here? CSO: Libby dusts off her hands. "Nyarla fell." CGG: .... CCC: "Oh comb on, he swung twice first" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks at Libby and then look at Nyarla... -- CSO: "He is permitted to swing at you as often as he pleases. He is my partner." CGG: ....No. I. Am. Not. Permitted. To. Do. That. As. I. Please.... Not. With. How. Things. Are. Now.... CSO: "Or would you prefer I take up the club again and make sure you know what it would have felt like had those hits connected as well." CGG: MISS. LIBBY. YOU. WILL. NOT. DO. THAT. TO. HIM. -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO turns to Serios, her face is red, and tears are leaking out of her bandages. "He tried to HURT you, Serios!" -- CGG: I. Tried. To. Hurt. Him. First. CCC: "I wouldn't have done any real damage and I even stopped" CGG: .... CSO: "That's irrelevant." CGG: It. Is. Not. Irrelevant.... He. Is. Going. To. Defend. Himself. If. I. Attack. Him.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG seems to have twinged at Nyarla's comment of stopping... -- CGG: And. He. Did.... Indeed. Stop.... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO nods. "And now he won't do it again." -- CGG: Miss. Libby. That. Is. Not. For. You. To. Enforce. CGG: The. Fault. Was. Mine. CCC: ... CCC: It's fine -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waves it off -- CCC: Not like that me wasp me anoyway CGG: What. Do. You. Mean? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- CCC: Waspn't me CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smiles -- CCC: I'm actually glad I got woken up CCC: Just wish it waspn't such a rude awakening -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC the smile hurts -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO turns up her nose. "I'm making some tea. Would you like some, love?" -- CGG: I.... See..... CGG: ...I. Am. Sorry. But. None. For. Me. Right. Now. Miss. Libby..... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO nods and slips away. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is rather unsure of what to make all the events... -- CCC: ...can I uhh, get some privacy? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is naked in the 'coon -- CGG: ....Of. Course..... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG leaves Nyarla's room and waits outside it -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down to where Libby might have gone -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO is in another room, carefully pouring tea into a glass for herself. She attempts to be sneaky and add six sugars to the cup of tea. -- CGG: She. Always. Said. She. Would. Kill. Scarlet. Herself. If. I. Ever. Fell. Black. For. Her.... I. Never. Once. Thought. Of. How. She. Would. Be. When. She. Is. Dealing. With. Such.... Hatred.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG speaking towards Nyarla as he is waiting -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he cleans off the slime and dresses himself in the clothes he'd died in, walking out of the room -- CGG: When. You. Said. What. You. Said.... You. Consider. This. Self. To. Be. Different. From. Your. Other. Self? CGG: Or.... Did. Part. Of. What. I. Said...? CCC: It's still me, I guess CCC: Just, away CCC: From all that stress and shit CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he walks to the room Libby's in -- CCC: Like a happy place -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows -- CGG: You. Still. Need. To. Live. Though.... In. The. Living. World. I. Mean.... CCC: Yeah, I know -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO is sitting at her desk sipping her tea. She has two books open in front of her, and is stroking her fingers over the pages quickly. -- CCC: What are you reading? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is completely stunned how she went from beating nyarla to looking right like the libby he knows... -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO doesn't look up. "An eleventh century human novel. The Tale of Genji." -- CSO: "The other one is a guide to troll genetics." CCC: ...genetics -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he mouths the word over a few times -- CCC: ...Could I borrow the second one sometime? -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO nods. "Once I'm finished with it. Shouldn't take long. I just need to make sure I grasp the code sequence." -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks a bit curiously at the book that Libby is reading, though somewhat hesitantly -- CSO: The human book is written in unfamiliar characters. The Troll book is in trollian. CGG: Odd.... I. Had. Assumed. With. The. How. The. Trollian. Logs. Have. Gone. That. The. Human. Language. Was. Similiar. In. Structure. To. The. Troll. Language.... CCC: I thought that too CSO: "The Trollian/Pesterchum program autotranslates. it's a basic cypher." CGG: I. Assume. The. "Game." Had. Something. To. Do. With. That? Or. Was. Trollian. Always. A. Part. Of. It? CCC: Well that's handy CSO: "The game created the universe you live in. The dominant language of the players is always the same, the characters used for writing always different." CSO: "My language is a cypher as well, though we have complicated punctuation." CGG: As. I. Remember. A. Bit.... CCC: ...interesting CGG: Indeed.... CCC: Are we destined to play then? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG shakes his head a bit -- CCC: It's fated, instead of just a thing that coincidentally happens? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG pauses a bit to let Nyarla get his answer -- CSO: "It is fated. Always fated. Communication between gods and their descendants is easier that way." CCC: Gods and their descendants? CGG: ....Descendants? In. Relation. To. Our. Ancestors? CGG: Or. In. Relation. To.... Are. We. Considered. Your. Descendents? CSO: "In a sense. How to explain...." She leans back and sips her tea. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks curiously, having dropped his thought for the moment again -- CSO: "Just like Trolls have Ancestors and Descendants... The Game has a similar ish system?" CSO: "Part of your job on Milo's Land is to build the Galaxy Frog.' CSO: "This frog will become your new universe." CSO: "You will go inside it, and live there as Gods. Overseeing your new universe, and the life that springs within." CSO: The Players of your new universe, will be your descendants in a sense. CSO: "You will watch them grow, then they will enter the game and play." CSO: "The universe my session created went unguided because none of us entered." CSO: "But that universe begat another. Then another, and another. Until we came to you. Seven hundred and change iterations later." CGG: I.... See.... CGG: I. Think.... CCC: Did not expect that CGG: Though. I. Am. Curious. As. To. Why. Jack. Did. Not. Jump. At. The. Chance. To. Enter. CSO: "Nyarla. I answered this question for you. Care to explain?" She sips her tea. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Nyarla for an explanation -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he fidgets a bit at being on the spot -- CCC: No real reason CCC: I guess wondering why I got chosen CCC: You did give Merrow the boot after wall CCC: I wasp wondering if you had some control over that -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO laughs. "You don't remember what I told you? What I showed you? Of the Archive core?" She turns to face Serios. "He has no head for history. As for why I chose you, I think Aaisha needs you. And I needed at least one tyrian blood for the genetic sample." -- CGG: Genetic. Sample? CGG: What. Genetic. Sample? CSO: "For your species to survive without a Mother Grub, you will require genetic engineering, which happens to be the primary method of reproduction among my people. Making sure I had one of each caste made it easier to have the widest breadth of samples." CGG: Ah. Of. Course.... The. Troubles. That. Came. To. Miss. Fenrix. In. Terms. Of. Her. Sprite. Being. Prototyped. With. The. Mother. Grub. -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO nods. "So, Nyarla, have you remembered why Jack remained and didn't go through the door?" -- CCC: I remember CCC: He wants the Archive CCC: GodOS -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO nods. "As the Last Archivist of Arena, I am the only one who can maintain, bend, or change the Archive's form. He needs me to return it to being a Core, and then prototype it to a Sprite. Then GodOS will come back, and can enter the new Universe to rule again." -- CCC: So he's a megalomaniac CGG: That. Certainly. Fills. Out. The. Full. Portion. Of. The. Last. Twink'S. Motives. Then.... CCC: Why did he never do it without GodOS? CCC: He's still a god himself CGG: Are. The. Gods. Normally. Allowed. In. The. Game. Itself. Though? Are. We. Still. Within. Our. Universe? CSO: "No. You have entered the Medium. It is the item through which you will create your new universe, and its mythology." CCC: So it's like another dimension? CSO: "Yes. I think that's the easiest way to explain it. I could give you a long winded explanation, but that's the gist." CGG: I. Think. We. Can. Do. Without. The. Details.... Its. A. Bit. Dizzying. To. Think. About.... CCC: ...I could go for a long winded explanation CCC: Can you tell me what time is? CCC: Can't be as simple as the time that goes by, right? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stares a bit at Nyarla -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks back at Serios and shrugs -- CSO: "Time and Space are the same thing, and yet not." CGG: .... CCC: So Aaisha wasp right, but time is linear isn't it? Straightforward CCC: I mean, aside from whatever the hell I can do -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO takes a sip of tea. "Yes and No. Time is Linear, only insofar as this particular timeline. There are many." -- CCC: Yeah, I figured there were CCC: How does it parallel Space though? CCC: It's what gets me CSO: "That is something you have to learn for yourself. An explanation from me would be meaningless." -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO finishes her glass of tea and pours another, adding 8 sugar cubes to it. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs at that -- CCC: Gotcha CCC: So all that aside, how's the void? CCC: Doesn't seem the most eventful of places CGG: It. Does. Seem. Rather.... Dreary.... CCC: I think it's quite nice, just don't suppose a lot happens -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shrugs. "I spend most of my time between sessions reading or sleeping. Then Monitoring. Would you boys like the tour?" -- CCC: Yes please CGG: A. Tour. Would. Be. Nice. Indeed.... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO takes another sip, and gets up from her desk. "This is the second highest level of the Archives. It's mostly my private rooms, and where the handmaidens live. Do not bother them, they get angry." She heads for the door to the hallway. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG quickly follows -- CCC: I've only met them once through text CCC: They're ..interesting -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he follows along -- CGG: They. Are. Rather. Disrespectful. Of. The. Ideas. Of. Ancestors.... Or. At. Least. One. Is. CCC: So am I, even still CGG: .... CCC: Just can't put my faith in that -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- CCC: It's not for me -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shrugs. "They're disrespectful of most things. They dislike me spending time with players." She moves down the darkened hallway, heading to the elevator, and presses a button. "If we go up from here, it goes to the audience chamber when my wardens wish to speak with me. Don't go up there." -- CGG: Noted.... CCC: Horror Terror meeting room, Yeah, no thanks CGG: Yes.... The. One. Encounter. With. Them. Was. More. Than. Enough.... CSO: The elevator opens, and Libby steps in. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps in after her -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC also enters -- CGG: So. Then.... Aside. From. There. What. Else. Is. There. To. The. Archives? CSO: "Most of the floors are the Archives, or Artifact Storage. Then there are the rooms, the piloting module, the docking bay for my shuttles, the Astrolabe, and the Gardens. In the event of a Scratch, the whole thing can be used as a mass living quarter for about 60 people." CCC: Evant of a Scratch? CSO: "A Scratch is what happens if you fail. I will force any survivors to initiate it. It basically restarts your universe from... well... scratch." CGG: Hopefully. We. Will. Not. Need. To. Do. So.... CSO: "Your Ancestors will become your descendants, and be the new players. I can bring those of you who survived to them to assist them." CCC: ...ancestors CGG: .... CCC: Damn it, you win Serios CGG: So.... Our. Ancestors. Are. Also. Linked. With. This. Game? CGG: The. Guardian? The. Disgrace? All. Of. Them? CSO: She nods. CCC: Please tell me mine is less of a waspte than I am CGG: .... CGG: Even. Here. Mr. Aesona? CCC: Even here -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shrugs. "How should I know." -- CGG: In. Any. Case.... Where. Are. We. Headed. For. Now? CSO: "The Archive." As if on cueue, the door opens, and lights come on, revealing nigh-infinite rows of bookshelves. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks in awe of the sheer magnitude of the number of bookshelves... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC gives a low whistle at the sight -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shrugs. "I've taken the liberty of adding you to the locks, Serios. Feel free to peruse at your leisure. Nyarla, you still need an escort." -- CGG: The. Sheer. Number. Of. Histories.... I. Could. Spend. An. Eternity. In. Here. And. Not. Even. Be. Close. To. Reading. Them. All.... CCC: ...why? CCC: Wait, some kind of security system? CSO: "Yes. to ensure that certain players don't get into dangerous things. And frankly, I value my books more than some of your lives." CCC: Of course CGG: I.... See.... CSO: "So, to artifact storage, then?" CCC: Sure CCC: Artifacts? CGG: Well.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks onward to the books... -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sighs... -- CGG: Very. Well.... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO giggles. "We can stay here a bit, if you like. Let you pick some reading material." -- CCC: Heh CGG: Well. It. Would. Be. Nice. To. Take. Along. At. Least. One. Book.... CSO: "Go ahead then." She nods to Nyarla. "You too." CSO: "If you've got any questions about any of them, let me know. I've read them all." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks upon the closest bookcase to see what is available -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is also perusing the closest shelves -- CCC: I doubt I'll be able to understand any of these CCC: Is there a way to translate? CSO: "Most of these are written in twink. I have children's books over this way." She heads off down a random aisle. CGG: It. Is. Not. Too. Hard. To. Pick. Up. To. Be. Honest.... Aside. From. Grammar.... CCC: So you've learned already then? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he moves to follow to the simpler book section -- CGG: Yes.... Miss. Libby. Taught. Me. A. Bit. While. She. Spent. Time. At. My. Hive.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG picks out a book at random and "reads" the title -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO enters an aisle with brightly colored books that look a bit simpler. "Here we are. You might like this one, Nyarla. It has an audio component. The Printer and the Programmer. It's about a young Printer who falls in love with the High Programmer. It has advice for being partnered with someone way out of your caste, especially when you're out of your depth." -- CSO: Serios, you have grabbed a book, /An Introduction to the Primer for Girls/. CGG: .... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes a bit and puts it back -- CCC: ... CCC: How about something else? -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO chuckles. "What do you like to read?" -- CCC: Anything that's not an attack on my person? Hehe -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shrugs. "I guess I have a math textbook around here somewhere." -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- CCC: Learning is learning -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG yells a bit, "Er... I. Do. Not. Suppose. You. Could. Point. Me. To. A. Shelf. With. More. Histories?" -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO pulls a brightly colored book with a few wavy lines on the cover. /Differential Calculus for the Freshly Decanted/. -- CCC: .... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO offers Serios her arm. "I have some lovely histories of more martial species, if your interested, or Taliesin the Radiant's biography." -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC just to prove a point, he takes to reading the book -- CGG: Ah. Yes. That. Would. Be. Much. More. Excellent.... What. Book. Did. Mr. Aesona. Pick. Out? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes her arm -- CSO: "That remedial maths book." She leads Serios a few rows over. "These are biographies considered important for those who study military strategy." She taps a fat red book with gold trim. "This is the biography of Taliesin, but please feel free to avail yourself of any of them." CGG: Odd. That. He. Would. Pick. That. Book.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC yeah, he's not actually reading that -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG picks out the book that was pointed out to him -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he put it back and walked off to a random selection -- CSO: The biography of Taliesin is rather old, and details a very cocky general and his showmanship, not only defeating his opponents but demoralizing them in the process. CGG: Hmm.... He. Seems.... Rather.... Arrogant.... But. I. Suppose. It. Would. Still. Be. A. Good. Read.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC eventually runs into them somehow -- CCC: Uhh, Libby, is there some way to communicate from here? CCC: Here in the Archives, not just the Archive of the Archives -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO nods. "Of course. You should have signal on any devices. Or I can set up a video call for you." -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO grins at Serios. "Maybe you could do that and I could give Serios a more... private tour?" -- CCC: Uhh, yeah, point me to a phone or husktop and I'll give you your alone time -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes a bit -- CGG: That. Is. A. Bit. Kind. Of. You. Mr. Aesona.... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO heads back to the Elevator, and hits a button. "Go on in. It will return you to the dormitory level." -- CCC: "Private tour" in the library though? Hope you kids have a bucket handy, don't spill on the books -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smirks and leaves -- CGG: I... Er.... That..... Honestly..... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG waits a moment to get his composure back... -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO chuckles. "Don't mind him, love. We'll go to Artifact storage, next." -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO grins. "Everything in there is already messy." -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes a bit, "Yes.... Though. Before. We. Do..." -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks a bit sad -- CGG: Miss. Libby.... Please. Do. Not. Ever. Beat. Someone. Up. Like. That. Again. On. My. Behalf.... I. Was. The. One. Who. Started. That. Incident. CSO: "But, you're my partner?" She seems confused. CGG: Yes. But. That. Does. Not. Mean. I. Am. Always. Right. CSO: "Whether you are right or not is relevant?" CGG: Yes. It. Is.... CGG: I. Had. Given. In. To. My. Anger. At. Mr. Aesona'S. Inability. To. Regain. A. Bit. Of. Who. He. Was.... CSO: "But... what does that have to do with anything?" CGG: It. Meant. He. Had. The. Right. To. Defend. Himself. CGG: And. A. Right. To. Be. Angry. CSO: "And I have the responsibility to defend and avenge you, as well as ward off others from attempting you harm." CGG: Miss. Libby.... My. Love.... Mr. Aesona. Is. One. Of. My. Team. Mates.... As. Well. As. A. Friend.... CGG: Although. He. Is. Quite. Different. Than. Me. In. Terms. Of. His. Thinking.... Which. Is. Part. Of. The. Problem. That. Caused. My. Anger.... -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO purses her lips. "Fine. I won't attack them, without asking you first. HOWEVER. If one of them kills you, I'm going to kill them all. Understand?" -- CGG: It. May. Be. Bound. To. Happen. That. Another. Such. Fight. May. Occur.... But. I. Do. Not. Wish. Him. True. Harm.... CGG: ...I. Would. Prefer. In. That. Case. Just. The. One. That. Killed. Me.... CSO: "And anyone who helped them." CGG: That. Seems. Rather. Vague.... Can. We. At. Least. Limit. To. Those. Who. Helped. Them. Attack. Me? CSO: "And anyone who doesn't distance themselves afterward." CGG: Just. The. Ones. Who. Helped. Attack. Me.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is a bit more stern saying it this time -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO chews her lip. "Is that an order?" -- CGG: .... CGG: Not. An. Order. But. I. Would. Like. You. To. Respect. My. Wishes. On. That. Matter.... CSO: She slumps a little. "Very well." CGG: I. Understand. You. Are. Trying. To. Protect. Me. But. You. Seem. To. Take. Things. A. Tad. Too. Far.... Infact. In. Regards. To. The. Mr. Aesona. Incident. I. Was. Already. Planning. On. Sparring. With. Him. At. Some. Point. Before. I. Had. Lost. My. Temper.... CGG: I. Had. Hoped. A. Victory. Over. Me. Would. Have. Lifted. His. Spirits.... CSO: Libby says nothing, just sulks. CGG: I. Am. Sorry. My. Love. But. It. Is. The. Truth.... I. Would. Not. Be. A. Good. Matesprit. To. You. If. I. Was. Like.... If. I. Was. Like.... How. Vigil. Is. With. Scarlet..... CSO: "I understand." CGG: Now. Then.... You. Were. Perhaps. Saying. Something.... About.... Well.... The. Artifact. Storage? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes a bit as he says this -- CSO: "Right." She presses the button, and the elevator opens. "This way." She steps inside. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows her inside -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla Category:Serios